


Telling Mom

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Danvers family, F/F, Hints of SuperCat but Alex and Sanvers focus, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Rather than simply telling her mother she's gay, Alex thigh-holster, baby gay disaster Danvers instead comes home with her girlfriend. How will Eliza react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a few hours before I saw a promo pic that said Eliza would be in the upcoming episode, so consider this ironic timing. Thanks to a-tardis-at-downton for beta-ing this for me!

Alex had never before brought home a girlfriend. Or rather, a partner since this was her first girlfriend. Eliza had met some of the boys she dated in high school but that was because the town was relatively small and they often played video games at her house, but there was never a big deal made out of it like an adult child bringing home their significant other. She had kept the message simple when she texted Eliza. Stating she was coming for the weekend to introduce her to someone important, Alex had refrained from using gender identifiers while insisting she was too busy for a phone call. If she heard the worry or excitement in her mother’s voice, she knew she would chicken out at the last minute and keep her relationship under her wraps. May never regain the nerve to come out to her mother.

They were standing on the deck of the two story farm house like building, the awning Kara frequently insisted on flying off from above their heads to shield from the light patter of rain. Her Ducati was parked by her mother’s Mercury under a cover, helmets in hand as Alex wished she had the foresight to beg Kara to join them. A squeeze of her hand and a soft smile full of dimples reassured Alex and she pushed open the door. Placing their helmets down by the front door and loosening their jackets, Alex led the way to the kitchen, certain by the delicious scent in the air her mother was finishing up dinner.

Eliza turned when she heard a usual floorboard creak with the presence of her guests, the smile sliding on her face easy.

“Hi,” Alex said awkwardly, hands shoved into her pockets as she endeavored to maintain eye contact. “Mom…I’d like you to m-m-meet my…girlfriend, Maggie,” she barely managed to state, eyes wide and nervous, breath shallow as she glanced at Maggie.

“Hello, Dr. Danvers,” Maggie greeted, stepping forward to shake hands.

“Hello,” Eliza replied bewildered. “Alex has never brought anyone home before; what a pleasant surprise,” she said, looking over Maggie’s shoulder at her nervous daughter. “Dinner is almost ready, dear, will you and Maggie set the table?”

Alex nodded deftly, glad to get away from the sudden humidity of the kitchen. Or was that just her?

Following her girlfriend to the simple dining room, Maggie stopped her with a hand curled around her bicep. “Hey…” she said softly. “That went really well. No need to bottle your stress in those firm shoulders of yours, Danvers,” Maggie said.

Huffing out a pent up laugh, Alex visibly relaxed. “Yeah, I guess,” she conceded, suspicious that a repeat of Kara’s first Thanksgiving out as Supergirl was going to take place the moment Maggie stepped away.

She was partially right.

After dinner, Maggie excused herself to the bathroom as they moved to the cozy living room for more wine and Alex was finally alone with her mother. And she was nervous. She hadn’t exactly come out to Eliza so much as dropped the bomb on her and Eliza for everything she was worth, was holding her own much better than Alex thought she would. But would this be the moment she cracks? How would it go? Would it be like Kara and she would be supportive and just as loving as he always knew her mother to be? Or would it be like Maggie’s abuelo who was condescending, outrageously rude and disowned her?

“Alex, relax,” Eliza chided lightly, noticing her oldest child stiffening the longer the silence between them stretched out. “What’s the matter?” she asked.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Alex admitted in a quiet voice, dripping her wine glass tightly, unable to look at her mother for fear of rejection or disappointment.

Eliza smiled. “Honey…you may not have known until recently but your father and I always suspected.”

“What?!” Alex’s head shoots up to stare at her mother agape.

She chuckled. “You were obsessed with Annie as a kid, always raving about how amazing Warbucks’ assistant, Grace, was. You had a crush on your fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Pelletier. And given the choice to marathon Harrison Ford or Sandra Bullock movies with me…you always chose the actresses,” Eliza explained kindly.

“Oh…” Alex looks down, shamefaced.

Eliza backpedals quickly, scooting closer to rest her hand on Alex’s free one. “Just because your father and I had a feeling you were gay and you only figured it out, doesn’t mean anything, okay? People realize what’s missing in their lives at varying ages; it doesn’t matter if you were a preteen and always knew, or if you discovered in college, or if you didn’t know until you were fifty. I am _so_ glad you found yourself now so you can live the real, full, happy life I’ve always wanted for you. _We’ve_ always wanted for you,” she amended. “I’m proud of you.”

Looking up, this time with a watery gaze, Alex mumbled, “You are?”

“Oh…of course, I am, sweetie,” Eliza replied, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. “How could I love you any less than I already do?” she asked rhetorically. Eliza had been preparing for this moment for several years, reading up on accounts of how to best assuage the fear and guilt undoubtedly experienced by most queer children.

“I love you too, mom,” Alex sniffled, pulling back to wipe at her eyes as a smile blossomed. “I was so scared how you would react,” she revealed.

“I understand.”

“Fantastic!”

Both Danvers’ heads turned to the hallway to find a Cheshire Cat grin on Maggie’s face, Alex pulling her lip between her teeth at how adorable she looked. Maggie came over to join them, curling up against Alex. “I told you everything would work out well. The way you always spoke of your family assured me things would be fine. And here we are,” Maggie stated in the most confident voice Alex had ever heard.

“Yeah…” Alex trailed off, sharing a look with her mother even as her cheeks bloomed pink with the closeness of her girlfriend.

“How were your parents, Maggie?” Eliza asked carefully.

“My dad’s okay with it now, was a little distant and quiet at first, but my mother was definitely cool. My grandfather was not, however,” Maggie chuckled. “But he’s an ass, so no one really pays attention, not even my grandmother who is the most supportive person I’ve ever met. Well…” she glances at Alex. “Besides your sister,” she adds.

Alex chuckled. “Yeah…Kara’s great,” she agreed.

Eliza poured Maggie a glass of wine, handing it to her before asking, “So you work for the NCPD, is that right Maggie? So you’ve worked on alien cases?”

“Yup. I was the one who introduced Alex and her crew to the alien bar, full of usually helpful informants. And I know Kara’s secret,” Maggie said, winking afterwards.

“Well unfortunately, I don’t think my youngest daughter is the best at secrets anyways, so you would have figured it out quickly enough I bet,” Eliza replied earning a laugh from the couple.

“I’m working on that with her, mom,” Alex said, shaking her head as she took a sip of her drink. “And I think it’s working because I’m almost certain she’s been seeing someone lately but she hasn’t slipped and revealed who it is, not even blushing when I make a joke,” she revealed with a thoughtful expression.

“Hm…interesting. Any theories?” Eliza asked. “Is it James again?”

“Oh, god, no,” Maggie dismissed easily enough. “No, even I can tell that wasn’t meant to last, though they would make a handsome couple. And it’s definitely not that Mike kid. Do you think it’s someone we don’t know? Like…M'gann?” Maggie asked pretending to be scandalized.

“No…I don’t think M'gann and Kara are dating,” Alex murmured. “This is crazy but…maybe it’s Cat,” she said.

“Cat? Cat Grant?” Maggie asked, shocked.

“You know…” Eliza started, both pairs of eyes drawn to her thoughtful tone. “I could see it. She must know Kara’s secret too after the Myriad broadcast and both of us being there. The way she fawned over the Supergirl persona, making sure things were perfect, boosting her confidence by complimenting her and helping her form the message…there’s definitely something more than coworkers there,” she finished.

“Cat’s stepped down from CatCo temporarily so there wouldn’t be an issue with boss-employee relationship,” Alex rationalized.

“And I would definitely coin Cat as Kara’s type,” Maggie added. “Though, really, Cat Grant is everyone’s type in my opinion,” she said with a smirk.

Alex laughed but a blush coated her cheeks again. “Watch out, Maggie, you may have competition,” Eliza poked Alex’s side lightly.

“Well, damn! How do I fight with a media conglomerate philanthropist like Cat Grant?” Maggie sighed dramatically, flopping against the back of the sofa instead of Alex’s side.

“Hey, stop it,” Alex chastised both her mother and girlfriend, glaring half-heartedly at Eliza. “I don’t need reason to bring upon Kara’s puppy dog expression if I steal her crush. Besides…” she bit her lip when she paused. “I’m quite enraptured by you, Maggie,” she muttered, trying to be covert in the presence of her mother.

“Aw…you getting softer on me, Danvers,” Maggie asked, leaning toward her again.

“No,” Alex scoffed, a perfect mimic to their first exchange gone wrong. Maggie’s eyes darted momentarily to Eliza before she stole a brief kiss from Alex, smiling as she saw the breath catch in Alex’s throat.

“I don’t think I’ll get used to how right that feels,” Alex whispered, eyes opening to view Maggie.

Eliza wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re happy, Alex.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at kuromikoneko if you want to come check out my crazy blog, talk to me about fic, or throw me prompts. They help kickstart my writing muse!


End file.
